


Side Hand (A Fan-fic of an Undertale fan-fic)

by SeaUrchoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Full Deck fan fic, fan fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaUrchoon/pseuds/SeaUrchoon
Summary: I couldn't resist, So here is the first taste of the Side Hand of full deck (Full Deck is written by Sons-of-Sirens https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227111/chapters/55610353 here's the link)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. First Day at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Full Deck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227111) by [Sons_of_Sirens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sons_of_Sirens/pseuds/Sons_of_Sirens). 



Maalony sighed, shielding her eyes from the midday sun beaming down, the satellite guy finished adjusting the dish. The few new “neighbors” she’d seen were watching intently, masking the nature of their gawking with excessive lawn watering and over pruning bushes. She gave the guy a thumbs up when he glanced down, a pained smile as he was feeling the heat of the day, elated to be relieved of his work. A pair of movers hauled in a load of boxes she turned to look back down the road at the cookie cutter homes down the way. The gawkers now swiftly go back to whatever tasks they were doing, even trimming nonexistent twigs off perfectly manicured hedges. She shuddered a bit, this was some twilight zone shit, she pivoted on her heel, shoving her hands into her hoodie pocket as the satellite dish guy gave a small wave and nod, signaling his leave.  
Shortly after the movers stepped out of the house, one hands on hips giving a sigh of completion and the other going to shut the back door to the truck. The one locking the back glanced over to her,  
“S’all done miss, need anything re-arranged before we go?” Both seemed tense to ask the question, they must get a lot of requests for it. She smiled, staring at her now ….owned home.  
“Naw, you guys did good, i got it from here, mark me down for a twenty percent tip for you guys yeah?” she waved casually at them, starting for the door, noting the smiles that lit their faces as they climbed into the truck cab.

She heavily walked up the steps of the porch, she opened the front door, the smell of fresh sheetrock and paint hit her nose. She shut the door, the sound echoing out of the foyer and into the several empty rooms ahead.  
“Fuck me…” she sighed into the empty house.

This had not been her intention when she “struck it rich” one winning lotto ticket had launched her into a world of unnecessary decadence and tests of trustworthiness of friends. This house was way bigger than she ever saw herself owning, well maybe as a kid when the whole victorian royalty phase was going on it was fine. Nowadays however, this was a pill, how was SHE supposed to fill and utilize six rooms? She had her now in the wind “friend” Carly to thank, who in her unparalleled knowledge as a realtor, hit the big stride with the commission of this house and disappeared. Even the agency went poof, she thought about filing for fraud, however every lawyer she went too said the papers for the house were legit, and the bank had already cashed her check. She was the proud owner of a semi-freshly made mini manor just on the fringe of HOA territory. She shuddered at the thought, if it had been in HOA zoning instead of just outside of it, she might have actually contemplated burning it down to be free of it. She leaned back up against the door, the movers had made it all quick and easy, but she felt guilty about it. The large tip had eased that burden a bit, but she wasn’t a fan of making others do her work, be it heavy, dirty, or menial.

She jolted as the door against her back boomed as someone knocked, jogging her into the present. She peered through the peephole, a very “modern day housewife” with a plate of VERY store bought cookies peered through the textured side window of the doorway. Maal opened the door, looking the woman over neutrality, then put on that failsafe customer service smile she’d had burned into her being.

“Hi, I wasn’t expecting company so soon.”  
The woman gave her a very dry whimsical laugh,  
“Oh sorry sweetie, was just excited to meet the new neighbors.”  
“Ah, well hope I’m not a disappointment, but it’s just neighbor, just me.” the lady blinked a bit at that, obviously expecting a second party, or a kid maybe.  
“Wow, one of those young successful types! You do you honey, hahaha.” The laughter could have contained glitter it felt so canned. She held out the very cold plate of cookies, on a paper plate as well, Maal relaxed at that no call for more contact. “Welcome to the neighborhood honey, I know the husband said you are just outside of the HOA property line. But being as we are just across the street I hope you don’t mind trying to keep to our theme.” she scrunched up a smile with a “no worries” wave, “you know, just to keep it within the look, nobody wants you to be the odd one out or anything here. We were actually planning on throwing a block party for you later on in the week, just to y’know, meet the neighborhood.”  
Maal nodded smiling, this conversation was getting more painful by the second.  
“Heh, are block parties allowed in HOA’s?” she questioned jokingly.  
the lady glanced back and forth quickly at the ground, seeming to search for her answer.  
“Well like i said, we are planning, nothing set yet.”  
Maal nodded feigning her best social cordiality.

“Righty-o, welp it was nice meeting you uh-” crap, she realized names hadn’t been exchanged, a new branch of conversation could have been opened from that alone.  
“Oh! Silly me” she mockingly bopped her head with her hand, “My name is Karly Manilow, and my husband's name is Carl. cute huh? Carl and Karly, with a K. oh, our son's name is Kaye.”  
Maalony drew in a large breath, steeling the cringe she was wanting to let out,

“Ah, that is a-DORE-able, I am Maalony Maroe, Maalony with two A’s, no kids, but you can just call me Mal.” Karly smiled, blinking as she absorbed the information.

“That is SO interesting, what a unique name, is it foreign.”  
“Ah, I am not sure, parents dropped me off at the orphanage before I could learn to ask.” Karly clammed up at that, mission success. Karly swiftly lifted her Smartwatch laden wrist,  
“Oh my goodness, I have to go get Kaye from soccer practice, lovely meeting you, hope you like the cookies.” Karly quickly turned with all the swiftness of a spin class regular, and power walked to her front step just across the street.  
“Alright Got stuff to unpack myself, have a good one!” Mal smiled warmly and waved, then retreated into her doorway and shut it, throwing the deadbolt shut with purpose. She absent mindedly picked up a cookie and took a bite as she stared at the mountain of boxes by the foyer. She coughed it back onto the plate, they were dryer than the conversation she’d just managed to survive. She dropped the bitten offense onto the plate, walking into the large open kitchen, and plopping it on the very much “island” countertop. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, only just five in the afternoon. She turned towards the boxes nearby in the kitchen, glancing at the marker labeling on them. The movers definitely earned that tip, they had dropped off the boxes to the respective rooms.  
Hopefully.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Three hours later and one long playlist looped on her phone, the master bedroom had been unpacked, and the cheap queen sized bed made with it’s cheap cotton sheets. Maalony flopped face first into the well worn layers of blankets she’d draped atop it.  
“I can’t wait to ruin you.” she cooed into the crisp and beforehand unwrinkled surface of comfort. A sound echoed from downstairs, she paused, waiting to hear it again, it was familiar…

KNOCK KNOCK

Shit, the front door, please don’t be Karly with a K, with her other Kaye in tow.  
She slogged down the stairs, feeling dread of another emotionally robotic convo again. She straightened herself and opened the door, ready for whichever housewife or family the universe was going to fling at her at eight twenty three on a weekday night.  
A very wide grin attached to a very worn out face greeted her, it was a skeleton.  
“sorry to bother, but my truck got a flat, you by chance don’t have a jack do you?” he eyed her with white eyelights uneasily, she peered past him at a lopsided food truck in the street, then back to him.  
“...garage.” she shot a finger in the direction.  
It took longer than expected to find the garage, first the side door in the kitchen which one would think that led to the garage was actually the laundry room. The door ahead from that was a closet for the water heater, the next door to the right was a storage closet for...coats, soap? The one next to that, was a short hallway, with port for the attic above, and another door, which thankfully led to the garage. She went to step through it, only to realise a moment too late there were steps. She found the smooth surprisingly coated concrete floor quickly, shuffling upright the door swung shut, leaving her in the dark. She shuffled around feeling for the wall, after finding it she tried for the light switch. After a minute or so she found a press switch and tapped it, nothing happened, she roared in frustration.  
Stupid rich bastard designers and unessicary switches! Next to it was another, she hit that, still nothing except something was humming now.  
She slapped at the wall again, finding the door switch by sheer luck now, the garage started to open. Driveway lights now illuminating the yard, and a somewhat concerned looking skeleton monster. The humming stopped as an electric clink sounded and fluorescent tube lights blinked to life from above. She stood up away from the wall, trying to compose herself, then waded through a sea of spread out boxes, then perked up as she found the right box, ripping the packing tape off, she glanced over her shoulder at him.  
“Heh, sorry about that, new house, just moved in, it’s all still very new.” She lifted out a well used but healthy Lever Jack, “here you go, if you need any help with sorting it out let me know yeah?” the monster let out a sigh of relief,  
“Thanks, sorry for this, I know it’s late and all, especially since you just moved.” he looked at the boxes and then to his next big task ahead, his lopsided food truck parked at the base of her drive. “Sucks too, was so close to home.” he mumbled it under his breath, flinching when she asked the dreaded question.  
“You live nearby? How far?” he smiled at her, painfully, she could relate, but damn he looked tired, bad day maybe? “Just asking, y’know you look beat, i want to put off actually unpacking. It’s essentially in my driveway, I can fix your flat, if you aren’t too far off you can leave it here and then come get it in the morning.” he blinked his eyelights at her in what she hoped was disbelief, not offense...that had happened with a lady in a grocery store parking lot once. He glanced to the truck then to the jack in his hands. Then back at her, very expressionless, “I mean if that’s no good i can let ya get to it and head home man, you just look...REALLY tired, no offense.” he blinked again, squinting his sockets as he looked her over suspiciously,  
“What’s your name?”  
“Huh? Oh, you can call me Mal.” she nodded in confirmation, shoving her hands in her hoodie pocket, rocking on her heels at the second intro out of the way for the day, new record. He nodded slowly,  
“I’m Sans.”  
“Cool.” he again glanced at his truck then to her, debating, then set the jack down.  
“Ok, how about I have you help me get it back up and going, so it’s quicker for both of us yeah?” she shrugged hands still in pockets,  
“Sure, you got the spare under or on back?”  
“Hatch in the back floor.”  
“Righty-o, I’ll dig out the ratchet set, it’ll make life hella easier.” He picked up the jack and wandered down the drive, setting it in the proper spot and then opening the back door to get the spare.

Six boxes ripped open and dug through, the ratchets were found and the flat finally removed. Maal eyed the tired, then went to look at the one opposite. Reaching a hand round to the inside of the tire. Sans rolled the spare to the empty spot, craning to see what she was doing. She dusted off her hands and walked back around, grinning at sans,  
“Good news, looks like it was a puncture, not imbalance or bent axle, well...as good as a flat tire can be news wise.” sans nodded at the information.  
“Good to know.” he aligned it proper and Mal tightened everything back into place, then both huffed in relief at the job completed.  
“Hit a tire center in town and have em check it over, shouldn’t have to pay if they just take a peek at it, but don’t fall for anything involving the brake disks. A little cleaner and they are fine, just dirty.” she nodded, self satisfied and gave the tire a hardly pat. “Not a bad spare, you can maybe get away with riding on it for a month, but you’ll want a fresh one after that point.” she stood collecting the tools, sans watching cautiously.  
“You do cars?” he asked it testingly.  
“Naw, just learned enough to keep the ones I've had running, I uh, bought a lot of clunkers. Kept em running till they can’t anymore y’know.” sans gave her a raised brow,  
“Aaaand your car is?” he blatantly looked around to make his point. She set the tools back into their box.  
“Yeah, assuring talk coming from no car in sight, but I sold the last one before moving. Figured i’d get a better one or walk more.” she patted her stomach, “but i might get one later on this year, gotta take my time hunting for that though.” she stood up and stretched, pounding her lower back for relief, “welp, maybe i’ll see ya round or something huh?” sans perked up in realization at that,  
“Oh, er, yeah, maybe, thanks.” he gave her a tired smile, she pointed to her cheek, he blinked then understood. He wiped his sleeve on his face, black soot coming away from it, from when he propped his face on his hand while handling the tire earlier. “Try and not get all wrapped up in your unpacking.” he mused as he started towards the cab of his truck.  
Mal let out a scoff,  
“I won’t, go get some sleep you look tired beyond belief.” she hit the garage door button, hearing him chuckle a bit, and watched it close, then flicked the switch for the drive lights.  
The garage went black, that was not the drive light. “damnit…”


	2. Courthouses, Ducks, and Social Akwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the Courthouse, sunburn, and almost a moving traffic violation.

Mal grumbled as she walked in a circle, glaring daggers into her phone, damn GPS.  
It had been pointing her at this exact spot for the end of her hour and forty six minute walk, the courthouse. She huffed as she looked up again, ducks quacked and chattered in the nearby pond. She had gotten up a little later in the day, successfully missing the local joggers, to go see about making sure she was free of HOA.  
Google had suggested checking in with local courthouse departments for zoning information. As an attempt to familiarize with the area and get some exercise in she had walked. Only to lead her here to a fairly local park, filled with families, kids, dogs, a few monsters, and a rather large pond. Which also happened to be the historical location of the courthouse that had been torn down in 1943, and relocated. Google maps apparently did not know where the new place was though, so it had her looping a pond. The Plaque revealed this information to her whilst being baked in the mid morning sun. As did her legs, she had opted for hoodie and shorts and slip on shoes, and didn’t figure she would be idling in the sun this long.  
“Oh I am gonna be B-urnt…” grumbling it out at the brass plate of info.  
Her stomach panged, hungry now of course instead of before leaving, she sniffed the air. Delicious fried and grilled foods drifted from the fence of food trucks lining the road by the park. She squinted at the options, hmmmm…

Tacos

Salads? Eh.

Another taco truck? Hmmm rivalry maybe?

Artisan sandwiches

Nachos

Smoothies

Hotdogs

Ice cream

Waitaminute...she looked back to the hotdog truck. Yup, that's the one she helped fix the other night, almost sure of it. The skeleton manning it looked different though, she decided to investigate, might as well see how the tire is doing. She took a few steps forward then stopped, wait, that was kinda...creepy? This guy hadn’t seen her before, and would probably think she was being a creep for just asking about the truck he’s in. She turned and adjusted course to the smoothie truck, yeah, no need to get up in the business of some dude she helped in the wee hours.  
She rocked on her heels as a girl in a hoodie stood ahead of her, in jeans too no less, good grief. Maybe she was sun sensitive?  
Mal wandered up to the window after they left, opting for the “no sugar added” berry smoothie, watching the very bored teen pump obviously sugared artificial flavoring into a strawberry and ice filled blender. She dropped a sizable tip into the jar as the kid sat it on the counter, causing the kid to get wide eyed and gape as andrew jackson smirked from the glass jar at them. She happily started to sip her drink when a very noticeable groan of dismay came from the hotdog trucks direction. The hooded girl was practically trying to climb over the counter she was leaning in so far. The skeleton who had a sharp toothed smile but very uneasy red eyelights in his slightly twitching sockets. Her head said to avoid, avoid at all costs, however after a few sips of the obvious sugar water; the stomach however roared food.  
She stood behind the hoodie girl, who had her hands flopping the ends of the sleeves about. She was practically flag signing with her hands, the skeleton monster noticed her past the very talkative and oddly loudly complaining girl.

“Ah, just a minute there, be right wit ya.” Maalony was a touch surprised at that, what an accent, but the comment had caused the hoodie girl to glance back at her. The skeleton took this moment to plead to the heavens with his eyes, poor guy.  
“Ah, but reeeed” the girl muffled the whine from behind a hoodie sleeve, “i wasn’t done telling you about those fiends that tried to assault me outside the police station!”  
Maalony felt like she was gonna regret this but…  
“It’s ok man, I’m gonna go check on the spare tire yeah?” she wandered over to the previously repaired tire, the spare was holding up well. She spoke loudly to send the hint from the corner of the truck, “it looks like it’s holding up okay, not too bad to drive on is it?”  
He practically tackled the chance,  
“Oh, it’s a little wobbly, didja get it on there straight the other night?” he dipped out the back of the truck to practically teleport to where she was...wait, did he teleport? His face oozed thankfulness, Mal sipped her drink as she tapped the tire with her slip-on flat.

“Hmmm, might have to torque it a bit when” here came the gambit, “we get back home, no prob though, swing it by my place and it’ll be like a five minute thing.” red nodded, then his sockets widened as he apparently worked over what she said.

“Oh, yeah, absolutely we can totally hit your place once work is all done.” hoodie girl wandered over, eyeing mal now with suspicion.  
“Hey red, who’s this?” she stepped forwards, obviously weighing up the situation. Mal saved him the fumble,  
“New neighbor, helped em’ out last night, cool guys.” judging from the short and mostly silent conversation she’d had with sans the previous evening. She sipped her drink, mostly to stem conversation, red nodded, flicking a finger to mal.  
“Yeah, new neighbor, real nice gal, real nice, we are really hitting it off.” Mal nodded sagely in agreement, still sipping away.  
Hoodie girl glanced between the both of them for a bit then started to speak up but was drowned out.  
“YO, red man where ya at?” Red leaned round the side of the truck to see the burly man eyeing the inside of the truck.  
“Ey ya tony, over here, taking a break.” Tony chortled, Hoodie girl quickly spurted out a parting,

“Bye Red I’ll See you later i have to go now!” then she shuffled off, obviously perturbed by the amount of humans now accruing around the monster named red.

Tony sidled over watching the flailing sleeves as she power walked down the street, stepping far away from the other human pedestrians.  
“Well, well red, becoming a ladies man eh?” Mal snorted a bit at the joke, tony eyed her a bit then turned to red, “since when do you get breaks, and who is this gal? Don’t tell me she’s your cousin either, way better looking’ than you.”  
Red mock laughed loudly,  
“hardy freakin’ har tony, naw this is the new neighbor from down the street. Helped my cousin fix the flat last night, at least that's the jist I got on why there was a spare on here.” he shrugged at her, "tires fine by the way, no actual wobble."  
Mal stopped drinking and nodded in acknowledgement,  
“Name is Maalony, nice to meet you both, red?” she turned to the skeleton looking for confirmation. He lifted a hand from his crossed arms in a lazy wave, she turned back to the other man, “and?”  
“Name's tony miss.” he held out a hand, she gave a firm shake, “good to know this guy has a friend like you so close to home.”  
“Nice to meet you tony and red.”  
Malls phone chimed, she checked it quickly, then realized her original goal.  
She looked to red who was closest,  
“Hey” red saw the phone and his sockets widened for a second, visibly tensing, “can either of you guys point me to the courthouse? I have been trying to reach it all morning, but maps keeps saying it’s beneath the local duck community.” she motioned with her cup at the pond off in the distance. Red relaxed, letting out a breath he was somehow holding in, tony puzzled at the question.  
“Let see, it’s about four blocks down the way ain’t it?” tony piped up, ruminating on the directions.  
Red shook his head,  
“Naw, try across town, yer thinking of the other park, that one has that sculpture in it we get stuck next too every time.” Tony nodded at the correction, then made a face of displeasure at the thought of the dreaded sculpture. Mal snickered a bit,  
“That bad huh?”  
tony sighed, shaking his head in sad disbelief, red sneering at him.  
“For him anyways, this guy got drunk one time and started hitting on it, then had a meltdown and tried to call his wife to apologize and ended up calling her sister. Heh, hell of a story honestly, way better when he tells it.” tony held his hands up in a call for an end.  
“No you pretty much nailed it red, I uh can head back to the truck if you two wanna chat.” he was looking at red when he said it, point betwixt the two of them, red sliced a no in front of himself with both hands.

“No no no, ain’t like that tony.” mal joined in the back pedal.

“Oh no, I was just uh checking in on the tire, er, look at that smoothie is done. Gonna find that courthouse before it closes right?” she started to sidestep smoothly towards the nearest garbage can, “have a good one guys.”

As she turned and started across the street, after checking for the clear, she could hear tony.

“Nice gal red, y’know she reminds me of my wife when I met her-”

“Tony, no!” red curtly cut him off loudly.

Two hours, a detour, and two very tired legs later, Maalony sat in the ticket waiting area of the Zoning board inquiry room of the courthouse. Various characters dotted the booths, some complaining about mailboxes, some complaining about cars parking in drives, mostly just complaining. Finally the automated speaker chimed up her number, she staggered to her feet, which reminded her yet again they still ached.  
“Gotta get a car.” she muttered as she rolled her shoulders and walked to the booth of a very displeased looking man. His pen cup said “Let’s GO!” his face however radiated “lets stop!”, this guy was the kind you know craved vacation time. He tiredly looked up at her,  
“Name.”  
“Maalony Maroe”  
“Spell that please.”  
“M-A-A-L-O-N-Y M-A-R-O-E”  
“Alright, what do you need today Ms.Maroe?”  
“I was just wanting to check on my house zoning, if it’s in or out of HOA zoning or not? If that’s alright? My address is *******” She said it gently, the poor guy probably had people chewing into him about things he had no control over all day. However he perked up at this, then happily held up a finger,  
“Just a moment.” he darted back and through a doorway, then came back with a stack of papers, he thumbed through a few of them. Then typed a bit into the computer, pausing to double check every few clicks of the mouse. She fidgeted with a notice edge taped to the small countertop, tape peeled just enough to waggle, but too tough to tear. “Alrighty!” he chimed, she came too from her tape examination, “so I double checked, and you have an HOA approved home” her heart skipped a bit at that, “but it’s not on HOA land, turns out it was an extra the developers had purchased for the area but they put it on the wrong plot. You are terribly lucky if I say so, HOA approved housing is usually high end, so you got the lucky draw there. All the pros and no cons.” she absorbed the information.

“Huh, so it’s an HOA model? They just put it in the wrong place?” he nodded content.

“Honestly I had eyed it myself but the price was too rich for my blood. Gotta say though, property near an HOA tends to hold a high value so if you are ever selling let me know?” he slid her a Business card, “anything else I can do for you?” Maalony said the first thing that came to her mind.  
“Have a nice day?” he chuckled at that.  
“It’s the thought that counts. Have a nice day yourself.” he motioned her to the door, she nodded and happily accepted.

She clicked her phone open to check the time as she stepped out the front doors of the courthouse, Five o’ two PM. Damn that took a lot longer than expected, she brought up maps and deflated at the estimated walk time home. She’d be dragging herself home by one AM with how her legs already felt, the skin of her legs still radiating warmth, very much burnt. She let out a huff, and sat down on the steps, closing her eyes and tilting her face to the sky, silently wishing she’d gotten a taxi or someth-

“I am an idiot.” she opened the local rideshare site on her phone, the rates were high but at least she wouldn’t be walking… she flashed back to the last time she’d taken one though, the driver was very overly friendly, and touchy. He ended up with a black eye and blacklist from the rideshare so all ended well. She shuddered at the memory, a car horn honked ahead, she puzzled over more options.  
Suddenly she realized someone was shouting her name, she looked up to see red waving her over from the driver's seat of the food truck.  
“C’mon Mal, I am holding up traffic!” he nodded to the passenger seat.  
She shakily stood, noodle legs fighting the decision, then climbed up into the truck. She buckled in,  
“Is this a kidnapping? I’m not familiar with the protocol.” red signaled and pulled back into the proper lane to turn.  
“Nah, figured you seemed dead set on walking, came to see how the bars were doing. Not good enough to camp out for the evening so calling it a night. Cla-cuz can yell at me if he wants, we made the daily quota anyhow.” Mal nodded, not quite understanding the explanation but wanting to be supportive. She quietly sat, watching the scenery on the sidewalk wander by, not sure what to talk about. Damn socializing was hard.

“If i saw ya seemed smart to give ya a lift, to pay ya back for the er, bail out earlier.” she glanced over, he seemed tense at the mention of their earlier encounter.  
“Bail out, yeah that seems like a fair description, she was...Intense.” Red flailed a hand in the air exasperatedly.  
“Not even half of it, I talked to that chick once, and by mistake sealed my fate cause I invited her to a barbeque. Christ, I thought I had problems, the therapist says she’s an emotional vampire.”

“So she's, erm, close to yo-” red glared at her, she did a double take and started smacking the dashboard pointing at the road ahead. “STOP LIGHT STOP LIGHT!”  
Red slammed the brakes, shifting everyone and the objects in the back abruptly.  
Both of them took a deep breath, mal attempted to apologize, red held up a hand.  
“No, not friend, not girlfriend, god and stars above no.” mal motioned apologetically with raised hands.  
“That chick is a stalker, and she has problems and I tried helping, sa-er my cousin tried to help her and she didn’t want the help so she came at me and I didn't know about her and him, it’s a mess. Y’know trying not to be rude and all...I came from the heavier part of the underground.”  
She nodded smiling unsure, but still trying to be polite,  
“Do you talk a lot when you’re nervous?”  
Red paused,  
“Shit, I have been yammerin’ huh?” Mal shrugged,  
“Eh, I don’t mind, it’s cool.”  
Red chuckled, mal smiling at the mutually awkward exchange, it was nice. Red seemed like a good guy, a little stressed, but chill all the same.

Red peered out the passenger side window after bit, eyeing the houses.

“ok, so which one is yours?” he glanced about, Mal tried her best to point out her home, the grey one at the very far end of the street. He squinted his sockets following her finger, then drove into the drive, pulling the shifter into park. “Gotta walk the rest of the way.”  
Mal painfully attempted to ease herself out of the cab, 

“Ugh, you don’t gotta remind me, thanks for the lift red.” he nodded and gave a quick wave, she shut the door and then slightly raised a hand to send him off. He pulled out the drive and down the way to the blue house, she sighed and lazily dragged her feet to her front door. Groaning in regret that her bed was upstairs, as was her bottle of aloe.


End file.
